List of synagogues named Temple Israel
Numerous Jewish synagogues have the name of Temple Israel. United States Temple Israel (Alameda, California) The Temple Israel in Alameda, California is a Reform Jewish temple. Founded in 1920, is a Reform congregation, affiliated with the Union for Reform Judaism (URJ, formerly the Union of American Hebrew Congregations UAHC) since 1985. For 80 years, Temple Israel has provided a Jewish religious cultural, social, and education presence on the island of Alameda.Temple Israel, in Alameda, California Temple Israel of Hollywood (Los Angeles, California) Led by Rabbi John Rosove, Rabbi Michelle Missaghieh and Cantor Danny Maseng, Temple Israel of Hollywood was founded in 1926. Temple Israel (Stockton, California) Temple Israel (Lafayette, Indiana) This temple is listed on the NRHP in Indiana. Temple Israel (Paducah, Kentucky) The 1893 building of Paducah's was designed by architect Brinton B. Davis in elaborate Moorish Revival style.Temple Israel in Paducah Kentucky Temple Israel (Minneapolis, Minnesota) Led by Senior Rabbi Marcia Zimmerman, this Temple Israel is a Reform Jewish temple located in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Founded in 1878 and originally an Orthodox congregation known as Shaarai Tov.Temple Israel, in Minneapolis, Minnesota Moved to the current location in 1914, built the latest edifice in 1928. Temple Israel (Boston, Massachusetts) This temple is in Boston, Massachusetts. Temple Israel (Staten Island, New York) Established in 1948, this Temple Israel is a Staten Island congregation affiliated with the Union of Reform Judaism. The facility, including sanctuary, social hall, library, and classrooms, is located at 315 Forest Avenue, Staten Island, New York on a wooded site near Silver Lake Park in Staten Island, New York. Rabbi Lester Polonsky is the Spiritual Leader; Rebecca Joy Fletcher: Cantor; Jerrold Gross and Wilhelm Figueroa: Co-Presidents; Fred Simon and Claire Guttsman: Co-First Vice President; Arnie Grossman: Second Vice President: Bryn Biren: Outreach Facilitator.Temple Israel, in Staten Island, NY Temple Israel (Columbus, Ohio) This Temple Israel is a Reform Jewish temple located in Columbus, Ohio. Temple Israel was founded in 1846, it is Central Ohio's oldest Reform synagogue, and is a founding member of the Union for Reform Judaism.Temple Israel, in Columbus, Ohio Temple Israel was originally known as Bene Jeshuren, and was formed in 1846. Simon Lazarus - the founder of Lazarus Department Store - served as the first Rabbi of the congregation. The first meeting of the congregation took place in an upstairs room in the Lazarus clothing store. In 1903 a third Temple was built on Bryden Road, and the congregation took the name Temple Israel. By 1959 the congregation had outgrown their Bryden road building, so a new temple was built on E. Broad Street. The E. Broad location is the present home of Temple Israel. A major renovation has taken place at Temple Israel Columbus, the dedication took place in September 2000.As of 2008, the synagogue has over 700 members. Rabbi Misha Zinkow is currently the senior Rabbi at Temple Israel Columbus. Temple Israel (Tulsa, Oklahoma) This Temple Israel is the only Reform Jewish temple in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Located on 22nd Place just south of the Utica Square Shopping Center, Temple Israel has a membership of approximately 500 family units and is affiliated with the Union for Reform Judaism.Temple Israel (Tulsa) official website Founded in 1914, Temple Israel occupied its first permanent home in 1919 in a now-abandoned building at 1306 South Cheyenne.Temple Israel at Abandoned Tulsa website (retrieved June 22, 2008). This historic building, according to some sources the oldest synagogue building in Oklahoma, Note, however, that other claimants for "oldest synagogue building in Oklahoma" include Temple Emeth in Ardmore (1912), B'nai Emunah in Tulsa (1916), and Emanuel Synagogue in Oklahoma City (1917). was the subject of a chapter in the book Abandoned Tulsa by Alison Zarrow.Alison Zarrow, Abandoned Tulsa (New York: Furnace Press, 2005), ISBN 0977274225, pp. 53-61. A download of this book is available here. The abandoned building was severely damaged by fire on January 27, 2009.Tim Stanley, "Historic synagogue burns," Tulsa World, January 28, 2009. Real estate developer Kevin Stephens has stated that he plans to move forward with plans to save the facade of the building and develop the synagogue into a center for arts, community, and non-profit space.Denver Nicks, "Urban Cowboy: Developer Kevin Stephens aims to develop mixed-use, urban environments that will bring people back downtown", Tulsa People, April 2009, p. 14. Temple Israel moved to another building (at 16th and Rockford) in the early 1930s. In 1955, it moved to its present home, a distinctive building designed by famed synagogue architect Percival Goodman. The building's front is dominated by massive twin pillars displaying the Ten Commandments.Judith Wall, "Holidays Mean Holy Days for Most Oklahomans," [http://digital.library.okstate.edu/oktoday/1980s/1980/oktdv30n1.pdf Oklahoma Today, Vol 30, no. 1] (Winter 1979), pp.8-9, 11. Temple Israel (Memphis, Tennessee) Led by Senior Rabbi Micah D. Greenstein and Cantor John M. Kaplan, this Temple Israel has over 1,600 member families and is one of the largest Reform Jewish congregations in the United States. Temple Israel is a founding member of the Union for Reform Judaism and is the only Reform Jewish synagogue in Memphis, Tennessee.Temple Israel, in Memphis, Tennessee References External links *Temple Israel Category:Synagogues in the United States Category:Synagogues in California Category:Synagogues in Minnesota Category:Synagogues in New York Category:Synagogues in Ohio Category:Synagogues in Oklahoma Category:Synagogues in Tennessee Category:Religious organizations established in 1914 Category:Religious organizations established in 1920 Category:Reform synagogues